Wedding Night
by AngelGlass
Summary: Just a sweet and sexy one shot of our favorite couple together for the first time as a husband and wife. Set in the Dreams of Destiny universe but can still be read on its own. Rated M for explicit sexual content and language.


**DISCLAIMER: this is a sexual story of Jareth and Sarah's wedding night. If you are offended by swear words and sex or are too young for this, please turn away now.**

 **This takes right when Dreams of Destiny ended, but you don't have to read that one to enjoy this one (I'd still read it though). It is my second attempt at writing erotica so please be nice and thank you again for reading!**

* * *

After the reception, Jareth and Sarah drove the car back home where no one would notice it. Both held hands and transported to the other side of the ocean.

Ah, Paris. A typical yet absolutely romantic way to start their journey around the world as a married couple.

Landing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, Jareth noticed that the fabric around his new bride's waist felt different. Instead of the heavy and expensive material, he felt a thin fabric hugged her body and was not disappointed when he took a peak.

Her wedding dress changed from a wedding dress to be an evening gown the shade of olive green, cleavage low and hair was done in classic waves. It reached the floor and there was a slit that revealed a generous amount of leg, making Jareth's pupils dilate at how gorgeous she was.

"Well, your majesty." She crooned. "Shall we have a drink?"

They sat side by side, his arm around her shoulders and his other hand picking her arm up to gently pepper kisses from her fingers to her neck, mindful of the other couples around. He also noticed an interesting change that he didn't see before.

"Love? You're wearing black high heels. I'm impressed!"

Heels indeed. Jareth was always trying to get her to wear heels but she refused, annoying him to death as he knew she would look so beautiful in them. Seeing her wear them now and exposed meant a great deal to him.

Sarah bent down to touch her ankle and slowly draw her hand upward her leg on the slide with the slit, giving Jareth a very good angle of her bosom and how she was touching herself sensually without being vulgar. She smiled coyly, knowing that it was taking him all the restraint he had to not transport her to their room and make love to her.

"You're driving me MAD." He growled. "You're playing with fire, you know."

"I sure hope so." Sarah quipped. She drank the last of her champagne and then proceeded to sucking on the base of his neck, making him close his eyes and moan in delight. Without realizing it, Jareth gripped her hips with his brute strength and slid them up her body.

When he opened his eyes again, he found that Sarah had transported them to the hotel room, right on the bed. He found his hands rested on her shoulders and she reached up to kiss his lips, slow and careful, and added a small bite.

"What do you say, my husband? Let's have some fun tonight right here." She stuck a foot out to him, eyes dropping low with desire. "Take these off." She referred to her high heels.

Jareth groaned and teasingly ran his fingers up and down her leg, pleased with the shiver that it sent throughout her body. "I am your slave, my wife."

Honestly, his entire body just told him to forget going slow and fuck her brains out. She was just so damn sexy, with her black hair falling gracefully down her left shoulder, her lips red and plump from their kiss, her cleavage threatening to spill out of her dress, it was almost too much to take.

This wasn't just any woman. This was _Sarah_ , the love of his life.

His beautiful wife.

He decided to surprise her. Instead of ravishing her or doing anything remotely sexy, he massaged her feet, making sure to knead each toe and each little spot. Though she did not wear heels for most of the day, her feet must have been sore regardless.

Sarah let out a content sigh, but a hint of confusion was still in her eyes from the sudden transition of sexiness to something so innocent. Through half closed eyelids, she asked her new husband a question. "Jareth?"

He just smiled sweetly. "How are you, Precious? We didn't really get to spend that much time today, strangely enough. I missed you." His eyes were bright, full of adoration for the woman he was serving.

Sarah's eyes opened wider now, a small smile on her lips. Never let it be said that her husband wasn't sweet and adorable.

"I'm fucking amazing." She answered honestly, a sweet laugh escaping Jareth's lips.

"For real though, today was a great day. An interesting day, if you get my drift."

Jareth gently laid her foot down, working on massaging the other one. He leaned forward and kissed her ankle, happy to her hear her sigh contently. "Oh yes, with Karen's cousin and her horrid daughter barging in out of nowhere."

Sarah groaned at the memory. She and Karen were close now, though maybe not as close as some mothers and daughters. Still, they loved and respected one another. Karen's family, on the other hand, Sarah wasn't quite fond of.

She and Karen had a slight argument about who to invite to her wedding, as Karen felt it would be rude to not invite her family and Sarah argued that they didn't even go to Karen's OWN wedding and she with Jareth should have the final say in who gets to go. After a bit of bickering, Karen finally relented. "It is your wedding." She sighed. "I won't invite anyone you don't want to invite."

She had kept that promise. The problem was, Robert was a big mouth and was excited to see his daughter getting married. Karen's family was notorious for bragging, and he couldn't stand it. Robert told everyone how his daughter was getting married to a European man with a lot of titles and land after she graduated college with two degrees and had a lot of work experiences under her belt as a successful woman.

Imagine if he had told them she was a queen and magical, no less.

Karen's cousin had asked him when's Sarah was getting married. Robert didn't answer, lying and saying she hadn't chosen the date yet. Said cousin somehow found out the date and location of the wedding. The cousin was quite jealous of Karen, always competing with the woman over absolutely everything. She made fun of Karen for marrying a then poor man and taking his "left over daughter," causing a lot of family drama. Karen paid no mind and just married Robert anyways. The cousin got furious when Karen and Robert started making more money and being more successful than she was. She had to get back at Karen, and Sarah's wedding was the perfect way to do it.

During the reception, the cousin and her family all barged in, and the Williams couldn't be rude about it. The cousin had a daughter a little younger than Sarah. She was a brat, spoiled and stupid. She was also a model, always pointing out flaws in Sarah's body even when there weren't any.

After the first dance, she had kissed Jareth full on the lips, startling him. Karen's cousin had hoped to break them up in retaliation for not inviting their family. Furious, Sarah quietly told her goblin subjects to set her step-second-cousin's dress on fire. The young model screamed and fled the scene. Oh, she was unhurt, but Sarah quietly thanked her subjects and kept quiet when they mysteriously took a large chunk of the wedding cake away. No one was going to make moves with HER husband and get away with it.

Back to the present, Sarah winked at Jareth when he recounted seeing the girl on fire. When she winked, Jareth's eyes got big and he laughed heartily. "I should've known it was you!" He laughed again. "Oh Sarah. You are becoming as cunning as I."

Sarah pulled her foot back and crawled to him, making sure to give him a perfect view her breasts, nipples and all. Jareth's eyes got wide, his chest heaving up and down at how fucking gorgeous she was.

"You're not wearing a bra." He stated simply, still looking at her bosom. He itched in desire, wanting to place his dick between her boobs and fuck her. Hard.

Sarah now sat up, lips parted slightly for the full effect. She loved how much he was affected by her beauty as much as she was by his. She placed a finger where his navel was, slowly bringing it up between his chest, up his neck, and curved her hand under his chin to tip it so he was staring directly in her eyes.

"I'm not wearing any panties either." She crooned.

That did it. Sarah watched as her husband's eyes changed, his pupils dilating so much that she could hardly see the beautiful blue irises. She felt him stop breathing for a moment at the idea of her not wearing anything to cover her pussy, and automatically felt his hands grab her hips once more.

She heard a possessive growl coming from his throat. He pushed himself onto her, their bodies molding into each other's as their lips met roughly.

Jareth had one hand on the middle of her back and the other grabbing her hair in a fist. He ran his tongue all over her mouth, filling and tasting every crevice. He bit her bottom lip, careful to not draw blood but bruising it at the same time. Grabbing the straps of her dress, he pulled it down so it was bunching at her waist. He felt her gasp as he made love to her breasts, kissing, nibbling, sucking all over. He ran his hands over her, then brought one nipple to his mouth at a time, sucking on them, knowing that the pleasure would shoot straight through to her sexy little cunt.

As for Sarah, she frantically was grabbing at the bottom of his tunic and pulling it over his head. If he kept on making her breasts that sensitive to his touch, she would be forced to straddle him and ride him until they came. She didn't want their game to end yet. Her green eyes were filled with lust, seeing his strong yet lean chest. She pressed her hands into him, kneading his chest and heard him moan.

"Oh fuck." He swore. "Sarah, it's taking me all I can to not shove myself into you and just cum."

Sarah just kept on massaging his chest sensually. She ignored her lower half, her cunt throbbing wildly at his words, her juices leaking out as she squirmed to try to find a comfortable spot. Instead, she just felt it pulsating harder, wishing Jareth was touching it. She felt her thighs wetting with her arousal, that sweet juice that Jareth was so fond of tasting.

Then, out of nowhere, she lowered one of her hands into his tights and pushed it off, squeezing the bulge that was threatening to spill out. It was too much for her, feeling him grind his hard dick against her stomach. Any more time, and she would've just fucked him.

Jareth gasped, automatically thrusting his hips forward at the feel of her bare hand massaging his balls. Another hand joined it, pumping his large dick up and down, making it so sensitive.

He gasped at the feeling of her tongue licking him from the base to the tip. He heard her sighing and panting at closing her lips on the tip. Roughly, he grabbed her head and yanked it back, staring seriously into her eyes now. "If you're going to give me a blow job, beware. I cannot stay still and I WILL fuck your pretty little mouth. Hard."

Sarah rose up, letting his dick graze between her breasts until she was eye level to him. With a smirk, she told him "was that a warning, your majesty? Well, I can assure you that I'm up for the challenge. Fuck my mouth."

And with that, she went back to sucking him.

He looked down, hips thrusting hard now. Sarah's bright green eyes were staring at him with such devotion and desire to please him. Her breasts were slapping against her chest whenever her moved her and her fingers were digging into his thighs. There was just something about seeing someone be so eager to pleasure him, someone meaning his Sarah, the love of his life, the most beautiful thing to have ever existed.

It turned him on even more.

He felt his balls get tighter, and he knew he was going to cum. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he pushed into her lips three times powerfully to get it all out. He felt his hot cum shooting in her beautiful mouth, sliding down her throat, his eyes upward in bliss.

"Fuck, Sarah!"

Jareth came powerfully. It took Sarah all she could to swallow it all down. She could hear him praising her, calling her his girl, and yelling how much he fucking loved it. Licking his dick clean, she rose up, letting her body touch his as she rose up to meet his lips.

The afterglow of an orgasm suited her husband well. Jareth brought her close to him tenderly and kissed her, tasting himself on her. It was a stark contrast to his toughness earlier and he wanted to be so gentle with her. How he loved this woman before him, and how excited he was to spend forever making her scream his name in pleasure.

He pulled away from her, tracing a finger down her cheek. "You are so amazing, so beautiful. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sarah kissed his neck, sending shivers throughout their bodies. "You're so cheesy." She teased. "Especially after an orgasm."

Jareth was a very cuddly partner, she had found. He may be powerfully sexy, but whenever he finished, he would nuzzle up and cuddle her.

Unless, of course, she was still unsatisfied.

Jareth picked his new bride up from the floor, making Sarah squeal excitedly. He laid her on the bed, and marveled at her beautiful body that was ready for him. Her top was bare, her breasts ready to be touched and nipples hard from arousal.

Her dress was still covering her bottom half. Jareth could smell her need, nearly driving him insane. It was so strong, so ready to be fucked by him. But, this was her time. His little head already orgasmed once and now it was her turn.

He slowly trailed kisses along her neck and shoulders, licking here and there. He kissed her fingers, each little knuckle and digit lovingly as he knew she liked. Going down, he made love to her breasts once more, sucking and seeing her tip her head back in pleasure. Her moans were sweet, and so sexy. He loved hearing them and took pride in the fact that he was the one that was giving her so much pleasure.

He didn't stay long at her breasts though. He trailed down, down, and kissed the place that divided her stomach and his goal. He let his hair tickle her body, teasing her.

He could feel her squirming, trying to relieve herself without touching herself. Looking up to her face, he took a deep breath, wanting to regain his control.

"Jareth." She panted. "I, I want it. Bad. Please."

Her face was flushed, a sheen of sweat gleamed on her body as she desired him. It was humbling, actually. He remembered how she absolutely refused to give herself to anyone, nervous and scared. He had been the one to break those walls around her heart, making her comfortable not just to have sex, but to love. He would never, never forget what it a privilege it was to be able to make love to her. To have her please him. To be able to please her.

Without a word, he sent her a dark look, a look that she knew meant that he was ready to give her what she wanted. Sarah gasped as he slid the rest of the dress down past her hips, past her knees, past her ankles and off her legs.

There it was. Her sweet pussy made his mouth water with want.

Teasing her a bit, he spread her legs apart and kissed the inside of her thighs. He purred, smelling the juices that had leaked onto those thighs. It was sweet, so enticing. How someone could be this fucking hot, he had no idea. All he knew was that she was and he thanked his stars again that he had her.

"You're beautiful." He told her, pure and simple. "And I'm going to make you scream my name."

He licked her, from her opening to her clit.

Sarah gasped, feeling how gentle yet rough from the sudden move. Her hips moved, gyrating against his mouth on its own. She slid down, using her legs to lock around his neck as she rode his mouth. Looking up, she saw so many stars from her body that was ready to explode.

A jolt of pleasure hit her as he licked her clit. He didn't flick it carelessly, but sucked on it gently, taking his sweet time. Teasing her, he used two fingers to push against her opening, turning it just so, making a ripple of ecstasy filling her body.

That ripple increased when he put two fingers inside of her, filling her and groaning at how she was clenching down on him, wishing it was his dick that was experiencing this. Her tightness would always feel amazing to him.

Her breathing became erratic, her body shaking without restraint now. She kept on rubbing her throbbing cunt on her husband's face, Jareth growling. At the growl, she felt her pussy vibrate excitedly and promptly exploded, seeing stars all around her. The pleasure from her pussy spread to her legs, then up her torso to her breasts and shoulders and face. "Jareth!"

She had never orgasmed this intensely before. That's saying something, as Jareth was an intense lover.

She felt another orgasm coming, still not down from the high of her first one. With a yelp, she felt Jareth's fingers come up to tweak her nipples, his mouth still lapping up her cum. The pleasure went back to her pussy, giving Jareth more to drink.

Calming down for real now, Sarah leaned back, seeing her husband come up, looking victorious. He was damn proud of himself, and she was too. He was the best lover, she was sure, even without a basis for comparison.

His blue eyes shown with love and lust as he kissed her lips, making sure she could taste herself on him. The thought was so hot, so sexy, that Jareth felt himself growing hard again.

But, he was also a teasing romantic. And overcome with emotions.

Sarah brushed his hair aside and propped herself on her side. "I know that look, Jareth. You're thinking really hard. Tell me, what's on your mind?"

He smiled at his beautiful wife. "I'm just, I'm so lucky, Sarah. I've lived for so long and wandered around aimlessly and found my place as the Goblin King. That brought me purpose, but you brought me happiness. Look at me, making love to you. I would never have imagined myself doing that prior to meeting you. And today, we got married. Well, we got married Above but you are still my wife. And we are going to travel the world and marry all over again in a few months in the Underground. To have someone like you by my side, I can't imagine anything better."

"Oh," Sarah said sweetly. "Jareth, oh I love you so. If I was told that I would marry the goblin king back when I ran your labyrinth, I'd never believe them. You make me happier than anything."

She leaned in to kiss him again, their nude bodies pressing close to each other, skin to skin. Jareth just held his wife's soft body against his lean and hard one, giving his all. Sarah gave him those neck kisses he so enjoyed.

Leaning back lazily, Jareth traced patterns on her stomach, making traces glitter appear and disappear. He drew flowers, random patterns, the moon, an owl, and even his face at one point. He look at Sarah for approval and she let him, her body his canvas.

"That was a lovely dress, by the way." He gestured at the discarded olive-green fabric on the floor. "Where'd you get that from? I love seeing it on you, but it's not something you'd normally wear." He winked at the last sentence.

Sarah preened, proud that he was so turned on by it. "Why thank you. I only bought this dress so you could take it off." She wiggled her eyebrows in feign seduction before throwing her head back to laugh. "For real though, Karen and I got it together."

"Karen?" Jareth asked incredulously. "She went with you to buy a sexy dress?" For the life of him, he could NOT imagine the woman doing anything like it. He supposed it was for his own good anyways, he didn't really want to have that image of his mother in law being sexy anyways.

"Surprising I know." His wife responded. "She had seen all the lingerie from my bachelorette party, and decided that she wanted to help me get something else but no lingerie. She figured I had enough by my friends and suggested that if I wanted more, I should just go with you to buy what we both liked."

Jareth hummed at that idea, loving the thought. "I would love that, precious. I don't think we've ever been lingerie shopping together now that I think about it."

Sarah had bought some lingerie in the past, but not frequently or with him. They just never did, and honestly it was surprising that they never had.

"What kind of lingerie did your friends give you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even. Sarah snorted, she totally heard the excitement in his voice.

"Oh, some nice things but also some really stupid stuff. Do you want to see?" She flicked her hand, pulling a bag out of thin air.

Jareth flipped onto his stomach, grinning. "Absolutely."

Sarah took out the first one, cringing. She heard Jareth snort with amusement. "What the fuck is that?" He asked her plainly. "Oh god, the things people think up!"

It was a Christmas one, a tiny little thing with a Santa hat. The furry red favoring lining the edges. At Sarah's displeased expression, Jareth roared with laughter.

"Oh god." He wipes his tears from laughing. "Mrs. Clause, huh? Would have been perfect for the time I dressed up as Santa for Toby's school activity."

"Oh no Jareth, I'm not going to put this on. And not for children." She shot him a slightly annoyed look.

He ignored her. "Oh put it on. Just to see."

Humoring him, she waved a hand and it appeared on her body. "Ta da." She said in the most bored tone she could.

Jareth laughed all the same. "It does look hideous, but at the same time, you make it hot. So maybe only after a hard day of us pretending to be the Clauses?"

Sarah put a finger to his lips, trying to not laugh. "Don't even think about it. Or I'll make YOU wear it."

He raised his eyebrows at this. He was a fae, and was not going to back down from this. "Me? Well, I'm always up for a challenge. Now, what other goodies did your friends get you?"

Without asking for her permission, he used magic to pick the next thing in the bag. His eyes bulged at this one. It was almost as stupid as the last one.

"This is literally a poncho! How much did your friend pay for this?"

He lifted up the offending intimate wear. It was a clear poncho, with dots to cover the nipples and the lower extremities. "What the fuck?" He exclaimed.

Now, Sarah was the amused one, for she said "you said you'd take a challenge. Put it on, Jareth." She laid back on the bed.

He looked at her in horror. "You can't be serious. Just look at this thing! Plus I'm taller than you, it'll fit weirdly. Nope."

He tossed it aside, petulant as a child and not budging.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. "But, how about you put it on, and I'll wear one of the sexier lingeries? Come on. Please?"

She ran her hand along his chest, giving him another neck kiss. Jareth groaned in arousal as well as annoyance. He really was her slave.

"Fine." He relented. "But only because I will fuck your god damn brains out once you put that on."

He reluctantly slipped the damn poncho on, making Sarah roar with laughter. "Oh, Jareth!"

He turned, and looked into a mirror. There he was, the edge of the stupid thing ending at his navel, the stupid dots all in the wrong place. As he was still naked, his dick just hung sadly, very flaccid at how he looked.

He looked idiotic.

"Oh stop laughing." He said annoyedly. Now she was able to take a snapshot of it in her mind and recreate the memory for him to see later.

She walked up to him, seeing him pouting. "You poor thing." She cooed. "You're such a good sport. Thank you for making me smile." She snapped her fingers, making it disappear. "I love you, Jareth."

Jareth softened a bit. "Anything for you, my love. Even this sorry excuse for clothing, let alone lingerie."

Jareth hugged her waist. "So back to Karen, why an evening gown like that? Did Karen thought you needed one as Queen or something like that?"

"Oh no." Sarah told him. "She wanted me to have a nice dress, for our trip to Paris. Something simple and elegant, with a hint of sexy. Her words."

Jareth thought back to her dress. "I'll have to say it was tastefully sexy and not over the top, but it was definitely more than a hint of sexy. Especially without any underwear." He purred in her ear. "Be sure to thank her for that."

"Oh I will." Sarah turned around and gave him a peck on the lips. She took his hand and pulled him back to the bed, licking her lips in anticipation.

Standing next to the bed, Sarah waved her hand, and wore the best lingerie her friend gave her. She made a mental note to really thank said friend.

Jareth's eyes bulged at this new lingerie. It was a silver dress almost, except it was completely sheer. He could see absolutely everything. Underneath, Sarah had on a lacy black bra with matching panties.

If there was any doubt before of whether he was going to fuck her, there was none now.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, looking down. She could see his dick rising up, hard at how she looked. "Someone is excited." She commented at her husband.

"Excited doesn't even cover it, Precious."

He pushed her on the bed, crawling on top of her. He quickly took off all the lingerie, finding again that she was just as wet as before. He grounded his body on top of her making her feel him all over, masking her with his scent.

Sarah decided that she had enough teasing. She rotated her hips just so, making her slit rub against his hard cock. Jareth gasped at the feeling of her wetness touching his sensitive dick.

That did the trick. Sarah knew he was in autopilot now. He flipped her body over, so she was bent doggy style. Grabbing her hips, he slammed his cock in her roughly.

Sarah threw her head back, swearing and screaming his name. Finally, finally he was in her. And he was huge, filling her so deeply.

"You're so fucking tight." Jareth moaned. He reached over and fingered her clit, pumping himself into her as fast as he could.

Sarah felt him touching her clit. She couldn't help it, her body clenched up and she squeezed him until she came all over his dick.

"YES!" Jareth yelled. Before he could cum too, he flipped her over, on her back again, never making her body leave his dick.

His face was wild and reckless. Sarah absolutely loved it. She felt him pushing more and more in her, faster and faster. She could feel another orgasm coming, building in rich intensity.

Jareth loved the feel of her surrounding him. It was smooth, slick, and it was so difficult for him to not just cum in her instantly. He looked back down, seeing her body meeting his thrust with every move, heightening their pleasure.

He grabbed her legs and put them around his waist, leaning forward to kiss her again, her breasts rubbing against his chest, the amazing friction he knew was making her nipples oh so sensitive. She grabbed a fistful if his hair and he wrapped his own arms behind her.

He felt himself tightening some more, and he stopped kissing her to tell her name. "FUCK, SARAH!"

"SHIT SHIT SHIT JARETH OH!" His bride screamed. They felt him cum, his dick shoving a few more hard thrusts in her, filling her pussy. His hot sperm shot out, and Jareth yelled in satisfaction, feeling Sarah clench down on him to empty him completely of his cum.

Still in her, he took another look at his wife. Sarah was in a coital daze, looking at him with such sweetness, her hair messy and body flushed pink.

Oh, how he loved his wife.

She was exhausted, so Jareth waved his hand and magically cleaned up their mess, and they went to sleep for a few hours, just as dawn was breaking. Clutching his wife close to him, Jareth was reminded again how lucky they were to have each other. He had promised to paint her mornings of gold and valentine evenings, and he delivered. He would always treasure, would always make her smile.

He kissed her hair, and fell asleep with her.

* * *

 **I wanted to show a really sexy but adorable and funny side of a couple that bad been together for a while. Also, did you notice the Taylor Swift Dress reference lol? I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
